Oh No! It's Today?
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Niou's Little Birthday Fic] In which Sanada freaks, Yukimura smiles, Yagyuu is confused, and meanwhile, Niou is just enjoying it all. [Hints of Platinium!]


Oh No! It's Today?

Hi guys, I'm back!! Enjoy Niou's Birthday fic!!

Happy birthday Masaharu-kun!

* * *

Niou woke up one _bright_ and sunny morning. Yes, bright and sunny, unlike the past week, which had been dark and rainy. Wow, Niou's birthday is so godly!! He made the weather change by his day of BIRTH. 

He grinned, today is the day he turns one year older! A full 15 years of pranking, fooling, tricking, and all the other things that can make Sanada blow his top.

He jumped (not literally) out of bed and quickly got dressed. He made his way downstairs and grabbed a piece of bread. Eh… he can steal food from Marui later.

* * *

Sanada walked to school in a "Sanada-style" fashion. Making _sure_ that Yukimura sees him as a good little child first thing in the morning. 

"Sanada-kun, have you seen Niou-kun? I wanted to give him my gift…" Yagyuu trailed off with his explanation.

Now, during that time, Sanada stood there… not listening to Yagyuu, but thinking _why_ Yagyuu would give Niou a gift. Then, it hit him. Yes, hit him _very_ hard. Like… like… when Akaya accidentally threw a dodge ball at him. He made the boy run laps afterwards.

"T-today is Niou's _birthday_?!" Sanada cried. Please let it be fake!

Yagyuu looked at him, then nodded, "Of course it is, Sanada-kun. Did you forget?"

"…" Sanada ran back home. To get his "Anti-Niou" stuff.

Marui walked by and said, "Hey, Yagyuu! Why did Sanada just run like he's on fire _out_ of school? Normally he would do that if he was going to practice…" Bubblegum Pop.

"It's Niou-kun's birthday today," Yagyuu replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world…. And it was.

Bubblegum pop. Marui stared wide-eyed at Yagyuu. "I-it is?!" He dashed off. "If he asks about me, tell him I went to Brazil to visit Jackal's great aunt!! I heard she makes good food!"

Yagyuu stood there… wondering. He turned around to see Niou skip—er… run… to school like the happy birthday boy he is. "Now why would they avoid Niou-kun so much?"

* * *

Yukimura smiled his "You're sure? Ok. Die if you don't worship me" smile and said, "Happy birthday Niou." 

Niou grinned, "You're the first to tell me."

"Plan anything good today?"

"Oh, not much… not much."

Yukimura looked around, "Have you seen Genichirou today?"

Niou shook his head, "Everyone ran off when I walked by. They fear the birthday boy… weirdos."

"Must have been what you did last year…" Yukimura said softly.

"What did Niou-senpai do last year?" Kirihara butted in, looking away from his manga—er… English notebook.

Niou stuck his tongue out, "We're not talkin' to you brat."

Kirihara ignored the birthday boy and asked Yukimura, "What did Niou-senpai do last year??"

Yukimura smiled and said in his soft tone of voice, "Return to your manga, ok, Akaya?"

Kirihara pouted and returned to his manga because BUCHOU'S WORD IS LAW.

Niou sighed, "Seriously, people are scared of me for that?"

"Well, it's not everyday a young man your age walks into school wearing a _stripper_ outfit," Yukimura told him quietly, making sure Kirihara wasn't listening. Yes, Kirihara and brain scar is a no-no.

Niou plopped down on the bench, "Awww… it wasn't that bad, Yukimura. So I was just wearing somethin' "inappropriate"… doesn't mean that they have to avoid me…"

"It wasn't _just_ inappropriate… most of the teachers made the first years go away because of it," Rikkai's buchou stated.

"Ah, Niou… there you are, have you seen Genichirou?" Yanagi asked.

Niou got up, "Nope." And walked off after he went and messed with Kirihara's hair, making the younger boy yell from annoyance.

"Yanagi, I think Genichirou is at home today," Yukimura said.

"Ah… I see, did he go home to get his "anti-Niou" equipment?"

"Probably."

"He missed practice for this…" Yanagi said, sighing. "I sometimes worry about him… but I really don't want to be like him."

Yukimura smiled his "Who cares? I'm GOD" smile. "Why don't we start practice? I'm sure Genichirou would love running his 1000 laps later."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sanada's house, he was running around his room, rummaging through his things. "Must find anti-Niou equipment… must find anti-Niou equipment…" 

He sighed, "Kaa-san!! Have you seen the little red toolbox that says "Anti-Niou" on it?"

"It's in the attic, honey. You haven't touched it in a year!"

"Why must it be in the attic?" Sanada muttered.

* * *

"Happy birthday Niou," Jackal said handing Niou a bag. A PINK bag. 

Niou grinned and pull out… um… bunny ears. He looked at Jackal.

"You left it last year… I remembered it today," Jackal responded.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile…

"Ah, Yagyuu…" Yukimura said slowly.

"Yukimura-kun! I was looking for you! Do you know where Niou-kun is?" Yagyuu asked eagerly.

Yukimura smiled, "Come with me."

Yagyuu gave him a look and followed along.

"…Umm… why are we in front of a closet?"

Yukimura smiled, "The better to store Yagyuu in."

"…What do you mean by that, Yukimura-kun?"

Yukimura smiled, opened the door, and attempted to show Yagyuu in.

While from far away, Niou stared. Is that _his_ Yagyuu being jumped/attacked/raped by YUKIMURA? How dare he!! Niou stormed over… well, sorta, until Kirihara popped up and said, "Niou-senpai!! What happened last year? I want to know!!"

"Not now, brat!"

"I'll tell Buchou you were mean to me."

"Yeah, like I would be scared."

Kirihara ran over to _his_ Yagyuu and Yukimura. "MURA-BUCHOU!!! NIOU-SENPAI IS BULLYING ME!!" Kirihara exclaimed, tugging on Yukimura's shirt.

"Akaya, not right now. I have important business to tend to…" Yukimura said.

"Yeah! Like taking Yagyuu in a closet and raping him!" Niou said.

"Niou-kun! There you are! About you gift—"

He didn't finish when Niou jumped him… literally. In a hallway… at school.

"Oh my…" Yukimura gasped and covered their dear second year's eyes.

"What is it!? What is it?" Kirihara exclaimed.

* * *

"I was going to give you the present!!" Yagyuu exclaimed. 

Niou stuck his tongue out childishly (yup, he's still a kid people), "I don't care!!"

Yagyuu huffed and walked off. "You're hopeless, Niou-kun! Absolutely hopeless!"

* * *

Sanada sighed, "I can't believe it was in the attic…" 

He FINALLY got to school… and it was 4:30. Yes, four thirty.

Yanagi showed up behind Sanada outta nowhere and said, "Ah Genichirou… you missed everything. Niou's party, Niou's cake, all the good stuff… and you missed Yukimura appointing the greatest Rikkai regulars."

Sanada gasped… and ran home. Weirdo.

Yanagi snickered, "Puri…" and ran off.

Meanwhile…

Yanagi sneezed.

"What's wrong Renji?"

"Nothing Sadaharu."

"Ok, let's get back to creating this new mixture… did you add the chemicals?"

"I thought you were doing it."

* * *

Thanks to My Dad is Mr. Clean for ideas! You rock! 


End file.
